memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Bjo Trimble
Concordance My copy of the Star Trek Concordance was published by Ballantine Books in 1976. This page says it was published by Pocket Books. Were there two editions? :Indeed. As the article says, the Concordance was originally an unofficial fandom publication, but was later re-released by Pocket as an 'official' reference work. -- Michael Warren | ''Talk'' 06:09, 24 Mar 2005 (EST) ::Well "unofficial" is a relative term -- Ballantine had a valid contract to produce Star Trek material at the time -- there was just discord over the fact that Gene Roddenberry and Lincoln Enterprises were involved in licensed works from Ballantine (with Franz Joseph, and the TAS related material) -- but the franchise itself was owned by Paramount. -- Captain Mike K. Bartel 13:31, 24 Mar 2005 (EST) :::You also have to realize that back in the 70's there was a completely different attitude about merchandising. Spin-off books and secondary materials were seen as very small time, petty things that the studios often saw as beneath its attention. Paramount may technically have owned the franchise, but all they cared about was the money the reruns were making in syndication. The Franz Joseph manual and blueprints and the Star Trek Concordance were the major documents and that was everybody's information about the world of Star Trek. These books were made with the the consultation and tacit (and sometimes explicit) approval of the creative minds behind the show. At the time, that made them revolutionary, and without the internet to find new material on and only via the rare Star Trek convention or fanzines to communicate with other fans, a few books actually published by an actual press and sold in mainstream channels was a huge thing. Fan produced manuals were all that existed for lack of anything better, and they were as authoritative to fans then as our manuals are now, especially when the series had been out of production for years and there wasn't much evidence of anything new coming along to contradict anything. :::We're spoiled now, having huge computerized references that back in the 70's were as advanced as the Enterprise itself. When the Next Generation Technical Manual came out that what made it revolutionary was that it was the first manual produced actually by the staff of a show while that show was in progress, and was based on their own internal documents. The prior manuals published by Ballantine or Pocket Books weren't just wild speculation, but they were made after the fact to piece things together. :::It wasn't until Star Wars came out and George Lucas made a large amount of his fortune off merchandising that studios didn't ignore it. He struck a deal, he waives his payment for directing the movie in exchange for all the merchandising and sequel/spin-off rights), FOX thought it was ridiculous, since movie merchandising and spin-off properties were very secondary things, until Lucas proved they didn't have to be. --Wingsandsword 22:46, 16 May 2005 (UTC) External link The external link appears to be unrelated: :Bjotrimble UK is an online shopping agent for Ktichen Appliances. We early realized that the vast number of shoppingsites on the web makes if very difficult for you to choose the right one. Now the problem is solved. We only list products from serious and recognized online webshops! Domain Bjo's domain name expired and was bought by another company. You can use her business website, which is http://www.griffindyeworks.com Removed from article This was added to the article tonight by : :John Griffin Trimble was not only instrumental in starting the Save Star Trek campaign, but was the person behind everything I managed to do. Unfortunately, all this happened when "the little woman speaking up" was news, but businessmen were not, so the media totally ignored John's contribution to Star Trek. Thus, through Trek history, Bjo Trimble has been given all the credit for starting and maintaining the Save Star Trek campaign, in spite of her efforts to rectify the situation. The Trimbles celebrated their 50th wedding anniversary in 2010. :Please note that much that is stated here is from earlier interviews, a great deal of which is no longer such a stringent viewpoint. I'd like a chance to change much of this, as well as change out that horrid photo! It's an inappropriate place to put it, but perhaps ThomasHL or Jorg can contact her and verify this information? -- sulfur 00:08, September 21, 2010 (UTC) Hugo Award This page claims Bjo won a Hugo Award. Though she appears to have been nominated several times, in both Best Fan Artist and Best Fanzine, I can find no indication she ever actually won one. --Steve (talk) 20:19, July 13, 2018 (UTC)